


In Unision

by Edgelord69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack and Sam Are Mentioned sorry, M/M, Post-Episode:S15e17 Unity, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Spoilers, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgelord69/pseuds/Edgelord69
Summary: What I imagine the episode 18  Destiel scene could be although I am most likely wrong, so let's imagine it's between episode 17 and 18, ok?Obvious spoilers so, go away if you haven't watched it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	In Unision

Cas was sitting by the library, thinking about the current events.  
Jack was close to dying, Sam was an emotional wreck after fully digesting Dean pulled a gun on him, and don't get him started on Dean.  
Dean wouldn't come out of his room, he would come out just to eat, have small talk, and then go back.  
It's not like Cas wasn't having an emotional turmoil of his own, but at least he was taking this moment to think.  
Cas heard Dean's door open, his footsteps slowly getting louder.   
He looked at the doorway and saw Dean look around before walking towards him.  
"Hello Dean," he said routinely. Dean nodded.  
"Is Sam…"  
"He is checking on Jack."  
Dean nodded again. He went ahead and sat next to Cas.  
They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence.   
Cas looked at Dean, taking in his side profile.  
While doing so, he saw Dean had a cut on his cheek.   
Without thinking, he softly passed his thumb across the cut, curing it in the process, but it looked like and felt like he was basically holding his cheek.   
Cas was about to pull back, but Dean held his hand, and held it closer.  
Cas' breath stopped in an instant. He was afraid of making a sound that would make Dean stop holding his hand. He wanted to stay like this, Cas holding his cheek and Dean holding his hand, feeling his own heart about to burst.  
"I'm sorry."  
Cas snapped out of his thoughts.  
"About?"  
"About snapping at Sam, almost letting Jack sacrifice himself, you know, all the mess I have made."  
Cas looked at Dean for a moment, he saw him clenching his jaw, trying not to cry in that moment. He slowly resumed his caress with his thumb, trying to give him some semblance of comfort.  
"It was a dick move."  
Dean let out a wet chuckle. Cas smiled softly, his chuckle still replaying in his head.  
"Will you ever forgive me?" Dean looked at Cas' eyes for the first time during all of this. Cas saw so much pain and guilt, it made something deep withing him hurt.  
"What you did, you did because you wanted a way out, you were thinking irrationally and impulsively. You didn't stop to see what you were doing, yet you stopped at the implication of what going through it meant."  
"So does that mean no?"  
Dean's eyes were full of tears, he was trying to contain them, trying to not let them out.   
Cas raised his other hand, and held his face with both hands.   
"It will take time, but in no way do I hold any sort of negative feeling towards you."  
Dean nodded and a soft smile flashed through his lips, before tears started to roll down his cheeks. Cas brushed them away.  
Both of them, in unison, pressed their foreheads together, and closed their eyes.   
All that they both thought about was each other's presence, the soft and calmness they felt near each other, the way their hearts beat in unison. The way part of Cas' grace was in Dean's soul and part of Dean's soul was in Cas' grace, a bit of each other in them.  
As well as the way their soft and tender lips felt against each other, moving in beautiful unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not once check any spelling or grammar mistake so if you see one well too bad.


End file.
